gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirara
also known as is a fictional character from the Gundam Build Fighters anime. She also makes a cameo in Gundam Build Fighters Try. Personality At first Kirara said that she was never interested in Gunpla or the Gundam series, as she was just doing all of it for the fame, but she eventually came to enjoy it. Kirara is shown to be a caring person, as she was concerned for Ricardo Fellini during his battle with Aila, and Sei and Reiji when Fellini battled with them. She was also shown to do anything to win, as she sabotaged the GAT-X105B/FP Build Strike Gundam Full Package to qualify for the World Championship. Abilities Kirara is shown to be a capable fighter, as she was a part of the attack force on space fortress A Baoa Qu. She helped defend the entrance while Sei, Reiji, China, and Aila infiltrate it. She is shown to be a mid ranged combatant, choosing to use her custom Gerbera Tetra's machine cannons rather than fighting at close range. Relationships Ricardo Fellini History An Akiba-type Gunpla idol who sings, dances, builds, and even joins in Battles. She's not very well known yet, but she works hard, hoping that her Gunpla Battles will bring her popularity. As part of her plan, she entered in the World Tournament, using a combination of piloting skill, a well-built pink Gerbera Tetra given by her fans, and various underhanded tactics to advance, until she was matched against Sei Iori and his Build Strike Gundam Full Package. As per her usual tactic, she met him in her civilian persona, flirting and chatting with the boy about Gundam and Gunpla models, until she managed to get him to trust her to leave her alone with the model for a short time. Facing Sei in the Gunpla Battle, her treachery became apparent: She used the opportunity to severely damage the Build Strike's joint connections with a hobby knife, causing the model to fall apart in the midst of battle. Unfortunately for her, she did not know about the Build Strike's Build Booster backpack was capable of operating independently, allowing Reiji and Sei to continue fighting after Build Strike fell apart, and was swiftly defeated afterwards. Undeterred by her defeat, she continued to follow the tournament and work as an Idol, finally getting hired as the World Tournament's image character. There she reunited with Sei and Reiji, who held no grudge against her as long as she continued to pursue her dream honestly. From this point on, her personality changes to a less selfish one. She also met Ricardo Fellini and was charmed by him, though she was slightly turned off by his drunken gushing over Gundam Blu-Ray releases. Later on though, she began to show affection to him as seen when she is concerned with his official match with Reiji and when she attacked Rainer Cziommer on screen for bad-mouthing Fellini. She also cares very much for Reji and Sei, as she is visibly concerned for them when it looks like they are about to lose in a match, and even tried to convince Fellini to let them beat him so that they would advance with him. She is later seen as part of the attack on space fortress A Baoa Qu to destroy the giant Arista. After the siege, she records the "last" Gunpla battle. She is later shown at one of her concerts. Seven years later, in Gundam Build Fighters Try, it is revealed that Kirara used Gunpla to help build her popularity and, shedding that alias, she became a popular Hollywood actress as Mihoshi. Gallery kirara_0001.jpg|With her idol outfit. Kirara Lineart - Idol.png|With her idol outfit. Kirara Lineart - Mihoshi.png|As Mihoshi. kirara attack force.JPG|Kirara as part of the attack on A Baoa Qu. Kirara-Mihoshi GBFT-10.png|Mihoshi in Gundam Build Fighters Try. Trivia *Her characteristics appears to be based on Meer Campbell from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. Both characters adorn star-shaped hair ornaments. They also sport pink hair, rather than their original hair color. Both are also singing idols, and have dual personalities. It may be less an homage and more due to the role she was to play, as she was being brought up as an "Akiba-kei" idol, which may include cosplaying/mimic a character in the Gundam franchise. *Her normal appearance design has a resemblance towards Tiffa Adill from After War Gundam X, Yurin L'Ciel from Mobile Suit Gundam AGE and of Wang Liu Mei from Mobile Suit Gundam 00. *Her casual clothing has a resemblance towards a casual outfit worn by Marida Cruz from Gundam Unicorn. *Her Gerbera Tetra is in a similar situation to Koji Matsumoto's Hi-ν Gundam. Both were built by their companions due to their pilots being idols, but after a loss, they were rebuilt by their respective pilots. External links *Kirara on Official Site